Trouble in the Woods
by Dicey of Darlo
Summary: Tony and Tim cop for it together this time, Story will contain spanking do not read if this offends you. Apologies for the rubbish title!


**NCIS Gibbs/Tony/Tim**

**Warning:Spanking**

Dinozzo and McGee were bickering as they approached the house in the woods. A search of cell phone records by Abby had pinpointed the last known

location of the man Gibbs and his team were interested in talking to.

While Gibbs and Ziva had gone to trawl local bars Dinozzo and McGee had been stuck with the much less glamorous task of searching a cabin in the

woods. Tony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee were not happy campers!

"All I'm saying McWhiney is if you'd been quicker off the mark with location tracking I would not be stuck here with you in the middle of nowhere"

"You think this is fun for me Tony all you've done is bitch and complain the whole way down here! Let me think would I rather be in a bar with Ziva…. or

stuck here with you!"

Getting out of the car and slamming the door with more ferocity than needed Tony gave his partner a hard stare which Tim reciprocated.

Pulling his gun out of his holster Dinozzo moved forward waving at McGee to go one side of the door while he stood at the other.

Both men stood with guns at the ready while Dinozzo knocked on the old wooden door shouting "Federal agents any one home" The cry was greeted

with no response so Tony signalled to his partner to go around the back of the cabin whilst he went in the front.

The cabin was a one storey dwelling with three small rooms. The two agents did a cursory sweep of the rooms before nodding to each other and giving

the all clear. Putting their guns away they met in the main room to continue arguing where they had left off.

"Thing is probie I'm getting punished for your poor technical skills and I don't like it! Hell I don't even know what Gibbs expects us to find here."

"Really Tony you're getting punished really? I suppose this is an honour and privilege for me to be spending my time with a whiny overgrown brat!"

Dinozzo punched his partner on the upper arm then backed away waving both hands in a come get me gesture. Tony was ready to fight when McGee

lunged forward; the two men were soon rolling about on the floor like two puppies.

Unfortunately for our two squabbling agents they were not alone. Moments into their scrap both men stopped trying to murder each other suddenly

aware of another presence.

Looking up from their position on the floor our two hapless heroes found themselves staring into a pistol. Said pistol was held firmly in the grip of a

petite woman who was shaking her head and tutting.

"This is not a sight I expected to see two United States Federal agents brawling with each other rather than doing their job shame on you both!"

The woman spoke with a crisp clear English accent. Dinozzo and McGee tried to extricate themselves from each other's grip only to be stopped by the

woman who raised her gun.

"Sorry boys no moving unless I say so."

Gesturing to Tony with her raised gun "I want you to slowly reach in and get your gun and throw it over to me nice and gently. I wouldn't try anything if

I was you. I really wouldn't want to hurt two pretty little boys like you."

Doing as he was told Tony removed his gun and threw it across the floor towards the armed woman who then nodded at Tim who did the same.

The woman gathered up both guns beaming as Tony tried to salvage the situation.

"I don't know who you are lady but you're making a really big mistake we are both federal agents pursuing a pertinent line of enquiry and the theft of

our weapons will not be taking lightly"

The woman grinned down at the two men on the floor.

"Federal officers more like Abbott and Costello! Now I want you both to be good boys and do exactly what I say."

Pointing to Dinozzo the woman continued

"Ok get your cuffs out Mr Federal officer and cuff your partners hand to you and then you do the same to him." The woman finished nodding to Tim to

cuff himself to Tony.

The two men were still on the floor and the woman seemed to relax when they were safely cuffed to each other.

"So you're both federal agents how times have changed. I worked on a joint European and US task force some years ago and my boss was a federal

agent. Let me tell you something if I'd behaved like you two just did when out in the field he'd have slapped me into the middle of next year!"

At the mention of slapping Tony and Tim looked up to the woman with stricken expressions and Tony managed to speak.

"Look we're obviously on the same side here if you worked with the feds why don't you just let us go and we can help each other out here."

The woman smiled down at the two men giving them a withering look.

"Why should I let you go? I've got the information I came for having done a thorough and complete search before you two amateurs got here."

The woman paused and got her cell phone out.

"Tell you what though I'm a kind hearted kind of a gel tell me which agency you work for and I'll ring and tell them where to pick you two up."

Ignoring the elbow in his ribs and Tony's shake of the head, Tim spoke up.

"We both work for NCIS and if you could ring and ask for Leroy Gibbs our boss he'll send someone out to get us."

The woman was looking at the two cuffed men with dawning recognition as her grin got even bigger.

"My God you two losers work for Gibbs. It would be kinder if I just shot you. You are so dead when Gibbs catches up with you."

Breaking down into open laughter the woman put her own phone away and headed over towards Dinozzo gun still out and aimed at her two captives.

Bending down she put her hand into his jacket pocket bringing out his cell phone.

Tony was beginning to get desperate not wanting Gibbs to find them in this present predicament.

"Look I don't know who you are but clearly you have a history with Gibbs. You know he won't be too happy with you when he finds out you've cuffed

two of his best agents."

The woman spluttered "Best agents my arse" as she scrolled down Dinozzo's phone finding Gibbs number she hit call still pointing her gun at the two

agents on the ground.

"Hi Gibbs recognise the voice…..yeh that rights it's me Charlie Cavendish. What oh he's fine I'm just borrowing his phone to tell you you're two best

agents are rather incapacitated and are going to need someone to come and take them home."

Holding the phone away from her ear wincing at Gibbs loud bellow Charlie proceeded

"Sorry Gibbs I can't hear you I think you're breaking up I can't hear a thing you're saying…. I'd better let you go. You know where to find your boys."

Grinning Charlie shut the phone off cutting Gibbs off mid yell.

"Blimey I'd forgotten how loud that man could shout."

Tony tried one last time.

"Come on Charlie is it? Undo the cuffs and we let you go on your way no questions asked no one gets hurt."

"Sorry mate no can do I need to skedaddle out of here pronto. I so need to be out of slapping range of Gibbs after pulling that whole your phone is

breaking up routine. Used it once before and it didn't end well for me as I recall."

Charlie started to walk away then stepped back leaning down and slapping both boys to the back of the head.

"Just to keep you warmed up till Gibbs gets here special agents good luck. I'll leave your guns in the next room you can shuffle over and get them once

I've gone"

Tony and Tim shook their heads in dismay as they listened to the fading echo of Charlie's laughter and the screech of tyres as she drove away leaving

them to Gibbs tender mercies.

Tim voiced what both men were thinking.

"We are so screwed."

"Ya think probie!"

After a very uncomfortable time on the floor both agents were relieved to hear the sound of a car pulling up.

Gibbs and Ziva came through guns out checking the coast was clear before heading towards their team mates.

Ziva grinned down at her colleagues as Gibbs checked them both over taking in Tim's cut lip and Tony's rapidly bruising eye.

"Who did this to you? Did Charlie hit you? How in the hell did she manage to get the best of both of you who was she with."

Tony and Tim began to stammer at the same time

"Er well no boss she didn't exactly hit us and she was alone"

"So how in the Hell do you explain your injuries Dinozzo and the fact you're both cuffed to each other."

Squirming on the ground before his increasingly irate boss Tony tried to make light of the situation

"Actually boss it's kind of a funny story really."

"Well I'm all ears Tony."

Tony and Tim began to try and explain their sorry predicament without dropping themselves any further in the doodoo. Sadly for them Gibbs was a

seasoned investigator and was soon able to put the pieces together.

Ziva winced as Gibbs threw the car keys at her.

"Head back to the navy yard I'll follow once I've dealt with these two idiots."

Bending down Gibbs roughly searched Tim and Tony's pockets for the keys to their cuffs and released both men who slowly stood up stretching their

limbs and rubbing their wrists.

The two agents stood awkwardly as their boss paced up and down furiously yelling at them.

"What in hell is wrong with you guys? How many times do I have to beat it into your thick skulls you do not fight with each other?"

Pausing for breath Gibbs looked at his two shame faced agents and continued

"Dinozzo what did I say would happen next time I found out you two were fighting?"

Tony who had been staring at his feet pretending he was anywhere but here suddenly realised Gibbs was addressing him directly. Tony looked up

frozen unable to speak until he felt a sharp slap to the back of head.

"You said you'd take your belt to our asses…..but boss honestly there's no need this will never happen again will it Tim we're cool."

Tony looked towards his partner in crime who managed to stammer out a response.

"No boss honest we're fine this will never happen again."

Gibbs got in the faces of his two agents and continued to rant.

"Damn right it won't happen again I'm gonna make damn sure of that! The pair of you pick a corner each and wait there till I get back I'm too mad to

deal with you right now.

Tim hurried to find a corner. Tony however couldn't help himself he hated standing in the corner like some dumb kid and his boss knew it.

"Come on boss seriously… you're not gonna make us stand in the corner like a couple of five year olds?"

Gibbs grabbed his senior agent by the forearm and frog marched him over to the opposite corner from Tim, swatting his backside all the way.

"Ow Ow boss I get it ok Ow Ow."

"You never learn do you Tony. You act like a five year old I treat you like one and if you keep this attitude up I'll be putting you bare assed over my lap

as well!"

Punctuating his last word with a final almighty slap to Tony's behind he pushed Tony into the corner.

"Not another word and don't move till I get back!"

The door to the small cabin slammed. Tim and Tony were left to their own thoughts and how they ended up in their present sorry predicament.

Hearing Tony sigh and rub his ass Tim spoke up.

"You ok Tony?"

"Sure probie everything's just peachy!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Gibbs this mad and those swats he gave you sounded vicious!"

"Yeah well you should have felt them probie my ass is burning up! We really have pissed Gibbs off big time. Better keep quiet like he said don't want

him any madder than he already is."

The minutes passed slowly but soon they heard the front door creak and knew it was Gibbs coming back. Both agents had a sinking feeling in their

stomachs as they knew only too well that Gibbs was about to exact justice on their asses.

Gibbs never one to beat about the bush undid his belt and slid it out of his jeans.

"Ok Tim you're first. Come bend over the back of this chair pants down."

Tim quickly moved to where Gibbs was pointing slipped his trousers down and bent over.

"You know why you're getting this spanking Tim?"

"Er yes boss Tony and I were fighting again and we missed someone else at the scene."

"Think that sums it up nicely. You're getting ten so hold on tight."

Gripping the arms of the chair Tim braced himself for the first strike sucking in his breath as the belt left a burning stipe across his butt. Gibbs was fast

and efficient and Tim's punishment was quickly over.

"Ok Tim you took that well." Gibbs moved forward and took his agent into a hug. "Ok back to your corner. Tony you're up." Looking expectantly at his

senior agent's back Gibbs sighed when Dinozzo made no move. "NOW Tony do not make me come and get you!"

Tony couldn't help it no matter how much he deserved a punishment he never seemed able to comply.

Gibbs stomped over and grabbed the younger man by the ear pushing him roughly towards the chair.

"Hang on boss give me a minute I was coming!" Tony was whining now and Gibbs decided to take control he spun Tony round and made short shrift of

taking down his pants followed by his boxers before bending him over the chair.

"What come on boss this is not fair Tim didn't get it bare!"

"Tim did as he was told Tony now stay bent over before I make your ten twelve!"

Tony huffed dramatically before the wind was knocked out of him by the onslaught of Gibbs belt on his unprotected behind.

Once finished Gibbs took Tony into a hug "Honestly Tony you're going to have to shape up I'm seriously getting too old for all this."

Rubbing his ass as he pulled up his pants Tony spoke up "You're getting to old boss? How do you think it feels for me and Timmy still getting spanked at

our ages?"

Grinning Gibbs leaned forward tousling Tony's hair "Get used to it Tony can't see it stopping anytime soon."

Pushing his two agents ahead of him Gibbs directed them to the car. "Come on back to the navy yard we have work to do"

Once the two younger agents had managed to get themselves half way comfortable in the car Tony spoke up.

"So boss what's the deal with Charlie Cavendish? She seemed a bit of a smartass to me."

Tim piped up from the back seat "She kinda reminded me of you somehow Tony"

Gibbs broke into laughter at Tony's look of horror. "Relax Tony Tim's right Charlie is a bit like you. In fact I think you and Charlie may be on level pegging

when it comes to headslaps!

Ignoring Tony's "humph" of disgust Gibbs continued. "Charlie is an MI5 operative she worked on a joint operation with Jenny and I back in the day. I

suspect you'll get to meet her under different circumstances soon."

"What makes you think that boss?"

"Think about it Dinozzo Charlie is clearly working the same case as us our paths are bound to cross again and soon."

"Well I'll be ready for her next time no way is she getting away with cuffing me to McWorrywart!"

"To be fair Tony she didn't actually cuff us herself and it was kind of our fault for not doing a proper check."

"Jeez probie whose side are you on? I for one will be getting my revenge on little miss MI5."

Shaking his head Gibbs spoke "Don't go there Tony I'd lay good money that Charlie will lay you on your ass if you try to get her back.

"Oh ye of little faith boss you forget I'm a Dinozzo. Charlie Cavendish's ass is mine."

Looking sideways at his younger colleague Gibbs spoke firmly

"Dinozzo I am warning you I do not want you getting in a feud with Charlie. You focus on your job accept she bested you and move on!"

"But boss what if she starts with me I.."

Gibbs cut Dinozzo off before he could continue "It's over Tony you concentrate on staying out of trouble and saving your own ass, let me worry about

Charlie."


End file.
